The Darkness In The Stars
by CrownedJoker
Summary: Sometimes you forget who you are. Sometimes you lose yourself in the processes of in finding yourself. Me? I've already lost myself, and have no intention of finding myself. There wasn't a single reason to find myself, or even try to. There were just something things that could not be found, or even re-discovered. Set during S2, Ice Pick.


_A/N: Here's my first Teen Wolf story. I will update Prince and Princess, but ONLY during the holidays. I'm sorry for the inconvenience with that, but I can't seem to focus on the story with much homework, and little inspiration. I can promise you though it will updated on the holidays since I can force myself to finish it. Mark my words, that story will be completed and not dropped._

_This takes place during Ice Pick, in Season 2. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sometimes you forget who you are. Sometimes you lose yourself in the processes of in finding yourself. Me? I've already lost myself, and have no intention of finding myself. There wasn't a single reason to find myself, or even try to. There were just something things that could not be found, or even re-discovered.

My name is Effie Marton. I'm fifteen, and was born on the third of October. My mom wasn't too overjoyed with having a child. In fact, she didn't even expect me. She was thrust into the world of adulthood before she knew it. My father? He remains a mystery. My mother said that the start of my life was enough reason for him to end his. Nobody wants the responsibility, but he couldn't handle it. He wasn't his parents' good graces, but well neither was my mother or I, for that matter. My mother however vowed to show them what they were missing. She flaunted her success, showing that her brains couldn't allow the likes of them to walk all over her. But even with success, and enough financial profit to help raise a child. It never seemed that she loved me. My thoughts – I looked too much like _him. _

Blonde hair swept over my frame, and freckles danced gracefully around my face. But that wasn't the thing that actually bothered me. The eyes, the windows to my soul, seemed to resonate a feeling of hopelessness – of drowning. Cold blue waters, splashes of green strangling the already depressing cold blue that seemed to surround my life.

Now, when she looked at me, it carried some heaviness to it. Her gaze left many questions unanswered. The main one surrounding my presence in this town. _Beacon Hills_, they called it.

I was unsure _what_ to make of it. Sunny skies surrounded me. But there was something else – something odd. The minute we set a foot in this town it hit you, but unsure of what it was I knew one thing. I hated it here, but with my mother's new job – I was left stranded.

"Honey …" She began, and my mind began to explode with an all too familiar taste of deceit, it was oddly sweet, and stuck to the roof of your mouth – kind of like honey. "This is a town of new opportunity and new life. You'll adapt, I'm sure of it and I sincerely doubt anything could go wrong here. It's even better than this place called Sunnydale, where I applied to before Beacon Hills had opened its doors!" Her cheerful voice interrupting my thoughts. But just as mom expected there was no response to her unfailing optimism.

She continued to drive down various streets, taking left turns, and right turns, until she pulled up in front of their new house. The house had an old red paint on the bricks, and at least had two floors from the looks of it. There was a front porch, and the house also seemed to have a huge backyard. My mom smiled, at me and I attempted the fakest smile I could manage.

"I think the house looks amazing mom." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, I didn't expect much since we moved a lot, or rather me, since my mom usually left for work.

The movers finished off-loading the last stuff as I got off from the car and my mom clapped her hands together. She smiled at me and said, "Let's go see the inside of our new house. Your bedroom is upstairs."

I looked at my room, and the plain white sheets that lay over the mattress. The room wasn't that bad. It was big, and wasn't too crazy about small spaces, so I was fine with the room. I plopped down on the bed to only to get back up again.

"Effie! Come down here!" I sighed, and opened my bedroom door and slammed it, making sure to hurry down before she could get angry. I paused at the edge of the last step, seeing two figures standing in the doorway; my mother's back covering them.

There stood middle-aged man, probably in his forties, wearing a police uniform and standing next to he was an awkward looking teen. He had this nonchalant smile, and had brown eyes which made his bullseye shirt stand out more.

"This is , and his son Stiles. Say _hello_, Effie." My mom gestured towards the father and son.

" Hello." The one word rang flat, and they both frowned a little. My mom side-eyed me as I tried to keep a smile. Stiles shifted uncomfortably, from my lack of reply, I don't know.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and say hi to our new neighbors. If you need any help with anything, you can call us. My son Stiles can help you at school tomorrow." nudged Stiles and he smiled holding out his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you." There was an awkward pause when I didn't reach out to take his hand, and I reluctantly, shook it. My mom smiled, as if happy with my behavior and Stiles smiled at me as he pulled his back and waved.

"If you need anything, talk to us. We're free, and Stiles can definitely help you out." With that, the Stilinski family left our house as the door quietly closed.

My mom smiled at me as soon as they left, and she clapped her hands. "Well, you did good Effie. I thought for a moment you would have acted up and not shook 's hand." I kept quiet at that. I didn't want her to know that I was really intending to do that.

She went over to the kitchen, and then frowned. "Effie, I might need to go out to buy some groceries. So wait a little for dinner, okay?

I didn't know what to do when my mom was gone. Our new house was practically empty, and I didn't exactly have anywhere to go.

_Maybe the Stilinskis would welcome me over?_ I flinched at the idea. I didn't really feel comfortable around them, and not to mention I didn't feel that I'd get along with Stiles well.

So here I was, sitting on my half-packed living room on the couch. I jumped when I heard the door-bell ring. Who could be there right now? It was about eight-o-clock. I hesitated before I went the door and peeped. My heart froze in fear.

It was a tall light toned man, with long dark chocolate curls. His hazel eyes reflected off the sun's rays, and he had a down-turned lip which he bit while he waited.

It was my dad's friend Matthew Reynolds. What was he doing here? He's the reason my father acted funny. The reason my dad died. The reason my whole family was torn apart. I wanted to make sure this man suffered. To make him _pay_.

He ruined everything, and my life. My hand had already found the door as I opened it. Matthew stood there; his eyes studied me, with his lips pressed together in thought.

I was first to start the conversation. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed in whatever _hell _you came from when we moved."

Matthew paused and his eyes widened as if seeing me for the first time. "Effie, I came because I need you right now. I'm here to fulfill a promise you're dad made to me, and I made to him." His was low, as he began to take a step towards me, making me step back in response.

_Promise? What kind of promise would my father make with him?_

"L-Look, can you go away? I don't want to hear about whatever the promise had to do with me, but you _will_ stay away for me. Otherwise, I'll scream. The Sherriff lives right down the street from me, so if I yell, he'll come." My voice was shaking with fear, as Matthew gave me a smile. It sent cold shivers down my spine, as he stalked towards me. My legs trembled in fear, and I could only find myself being backed up into the house.

Matthew smiled at me as his hands closed around my mouth.

"Effie, this won't hurt a bit. Trust me." His eyes glowed a sickening yellow, and I found my voice losing its power.

The last thing I saw was Matthew's sharp canine like teeth diving in on me.

Stiles P.O.V.

Waiting for Effie was horrible. I'd promised my dad I'd show her around the school, and make friends with her. But either she was being a moody ass by avoiding him, or she just didn't come to school today.

It sucked. He had to get the keys from Boyd to make sure he, Scott, Allison, and especially Lydia could go to the rink tonight. I mean, someone had to be the nice guy right? He'd promised his dad he would show her around. He didn't want her to be wandering around the school without anyone to help her-

"_Stiles!_" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Effie standing there, her face scrunched up in anger.

"I've been here for the past few minutes calling your name, if you didn't want to show me around, you didn't have to!" My eyes focused more on her skin that had looked paler than usual, and…wow, what the hell happened? She was sweating like crazy, and she had purple bags under her eyes. She looked perfectly fine yesterday.

"Effie, I know this makes me sound like a _complete_ dick, by why the hell do you look like this?" I asked, and if not possible, her face scrunched up farther on her face.

"Look Stiles, I really don't want to talk right now, so please show me around or stop-"

"I'll be glad to show you around." My head whipped around to show Erica and Isaac, and my eyes more stuck on Erica's new transformation from nerd to hottie. Her hair had become more vibrant, and she now had dark red lipstick, and clothes that complimented her figure but didn't expose her cleavage.

Before I could say anything, Effie had answered. " Sure. Anything to get away from this guy." She snapped as she walked away with them.

What the hell had just happened? Did I just lose Effie to a bunch of wolves?

_Wolves._

A hand clamped down on my shoulder before I could react to the thought. "Hey buddy." Scott said, as I shook my head. My heart did a double-take there.

"Hey. I'm getting the keys so we can do the double date tonight okay? I just need to talk to Boyd at lunch." I said, and Scott paused when standing in the hallway as his head whipped around. His nose began to whiff its surroundings as if detecting something.

"Stiles, there's someone new. A new werewolf."


End file.
